New start
by Greyaddict
Summary: This one is set three years into the future. read to see what its all about! DM
1. Cheat

Meredith was happy that she wasn't needed tonight at the hospital anymore. It meant she could surprise her fiancé, Justin by being home earlier then expected. She ran into Izzie and George on the way out who were still living with her. George married a woman called Rachel and they were expecting there first child. Izzie married Alex a month before. Derek had left with Addison to live in Manhattan and she hadn't seen him in three years.

"Hey Mer." Izzie greeted her.

"Hey guys!"

"So are you coming to the new bar or are you going home to your lover boy!" Izzie smiled.

"Home to the lover boy sounds good."

"Well we'll see you later Mer." George gave her a hug and him and Izzie left.

* * *

Meredith walked into the house quietly, so she could surprise Justin. She began to creep up the stairs, when she stepped on something. She bent over and picked it up. It was a lilac lacey bra. Meredith continued to keep walking down the hall. Still holding the bra. She discovered more articles of clothing as she walked down the hall. One of them being the coat she had bought Justin last year for Christmas. As she approached her room she could hear moans coming from inside. There was one loud moan then the noises stopped. She could hear them talking inside. 

"OH shit. Meredith's going to be home in like 15 minutes. Hurry up get your stuff."

"Ok. So Monday alright for you. What time will she be coming home?"

"Mondays not good we'll have to go to your house."

Meredith could hear them walking around her room picking up some of there clothes.

"Where's my bra. That ones my favorite. I wore it for you!" A young blonde stepped out from her room.

"Is this it?" Meredith said holding up the bra.

"Yeah." The women said slowly. "I'm so sorry. I'll go now." The blonde ran down the stairs, picking up the rest of her clothes on the way. Justin walked out of the room with a huge grin on his face but it soon faded when he saw Meredith. Meredith had tears in her eyes.

"Mer…I'm so sorry…I-"

"No! You don't get to talk you lying cheating bastard! Get your stuff get out of my house and don't even think of coming back." Meredith ripped of her engagement ring and handed it to him. "When I get back I want you gone. I don't want to see you." She turned around and walked out of the house slamming the door on the way out. Joes bar was the place for her right now.

* * *

3 days he had been in Seattle. He didn't know why he choose to come back here. He just likes it. She had cheated on him again so he finally got the divorce. He started at the Grace in a few days. 

"Joe another beer thanks." Joe handed him a beer. The door of the bar swung open and someone came stomping up to the bar. She sat down a few seats away from him he didn't look up from his beer, he was too depressed. Joe went over to the women.

"What's wrong? Bad night?" Joe asked.

"Got off early so I decided to surprise him. What do I find? Him in bed with another woman! I wasted 2 years of my life on that dick head!"

"Shit I'm so sorry. Let me guess Tequila?"

"The one and only."

"So where are Izzie and George tonight? They didn't come in."

"Some new bar opened up tonight they went to see if you had any competition."

Joe laughed. "There so nice." Meredith finished her tequila. "Another?"

"Of course Joe I'm planning on getting very drunk tonight."

"Really? Funny you seem to get drunk every night you come in here Meredith."

Meredith laughed. "Yeah well there are a lot of things to get drunk about."

He looked over when he heard the name Meredith. She ordered another tequila.

"This ones on me." He smiled at Joe.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "What so you listen to my convosation and you think just because I had my heart broken you can take advantage of me by getting me drunk?" She stared straight ahead not wanting to look at the stranger.

"Would I do that to you Meredith Grey?" Meredith looked over.

"Derek?"

"Hey long time no see."

"Oh my god. So where's you wife?" Meredith scooted over next to him.

"Not here. I got a divorce. She cheated on me…again."

"Oh shit! Well if it makes you feel better my fiancé just screwed another woman."

"Thanks it does."

"What you doing back here?"

"Moved away for good never sold my land. You know, just incase. So I'm staring at Grace in a couple of days. What about you? I've read about you in the papers. You're making head lines."

"Just like my mother."

"What about Izzie and George?"

"Oh my god George is such a great surgeon he's over everything he used to get nervous about he just gets in there and does it. He's married and expecting his first child. Izzie just married Alex a month ago and is a great surgeon. In your ex wife's field."

"That's great. Thanks for adding the ex."

"No problem." Meredith smiled at him. Meredith's cell went off.

"Grey."

"Hey Iz"

"Good!"

"Because I caught him in bed with another woman."

"I'm fine. Ran into an old friend. He's in a similar situation to me."

"I'm at Joe's."

"No Izzie I'm fine"

"Ok. Bye."

Meredith hung up the phone and ordered another tequila.

* * *

"Come on George were going to go see who Meredith's old friend is." 

"But she said not to go. She'll be mad."

"She doesn't have to know we were there we'll just peek through the door."

Izzie and George drove to Joes and peeked through the door.

"Where is she? There!" Izzie pointed. "Who is that?" The bell rang above them. Izzie pulled George away from the door. "Wait for it. Ok now." They just caught the mans face as he was looking away from the door.

"Was that-?"

"OH MY GOD! Mc dreamy. What the hell is he doing here? Come on George were going in." Izzie pulled George through the door and walked casually to a booth. They sat most of the night watching Meredith laugh and have fun with Derek.

"Man they were made for each other." George said.

Izzie frowned at George. "You and your imagination."

_

* * *

i just had this idea in my head. i had another but now i cant remember what it was so!_

lol anywayz hit the little prple button!


	2. The Drink

"Call me sometime ok? It'll give us time to catch up when I'm not depressed and drunk."

Derek laughed "Ok. I'll see you in a few days anyway."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to get Izzie and George from that booth over there. They seriously thought I wouldn't notice them."

"Ok. Ill see you." Derek leaned in and hugged Meredith.

"Bye." Meredith waved as her walked out the door. She swerved around and stared straight at Izzie and George. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice you?"

"Izzie we've been found." George whispered.

* * *

When Meredith arrived at home. Justin was on the steps. 

"Go away! I don't want you."

"Meredith please. I don't know what I'd do with out you" He pleaded.

"Here's an idea. Go screw some one that seems to make you happy!"

"Not as happy as you do."

"Well you should have thought about that before you had sex with some random woman in MY house in MY bed. I don't want to be with you anymore. You had your chance you blew it."

"Meredith I love you. I want to work it out. I do. I'll see you at work anyway."

Meredith pushed past him "I don't want to talk to you." She opened the door and locked it behind her.

A few minutes later she could hear George and Izzie having ago at him. Izzie came into her room.

"Is it makes you happy George tackled him to the floor and punched him."

Meredith laughed. "Yeah it does."

"So…what's with you and Sheppard?" Izzie raised her eye brows.

"Nothing we were just talking. Jeeze Izzie it's been 3 years!" George walked into the room.

"So what's with you and the doc?" he asked.

"OH MY GOD NOTHING!" Meredith pulled her blankets over her head and went to sleep .

* * *

Meredith walked out of a patient's room and continued to walk to a nurse's station. Where she was looking over some charts. Justin walked up at stood beside her. 

"I have nothing to say to you."

"So listen to me."

"Hey Brenda can I have the files for Mrs. Klein please." Derek said as he stood on the other side of Meredith. She turned her back to Justin.

"Hey. I didn't know you were starting today."

"Oh yeah well I thought I may as well get in early."

"Oh ok fair enough. We still have to catch up sometime."

"Well when's your next break?"

Meredith checked her watch. "10 minutes."

"Mines in five. I'll meet you at the cafeteria?"

"Yep see you then."

"Ok see ya. I'll get your coffee ok? Is it still 1 teaspoon of sugar 2 teaspoons of coffee and a little bit of milk?" Derek asked.

"Got it in one."

"Ok I'll see you." Derek walked off

"You know the new doctor already? He knows how you like your coffee?" Justin was jealous from Meredith's encounter with Dr.Sheppard.

"Yes Justin and he's not really new he moved from here about 3 years ago. Plus he should know my coffee he used to make it for me every morning before we went to work."

Justin had jealousy written all over his face. "Before work? What was he like a room mate or something?"

"No. Boyfriend."

Justin said nothing.

"What's wrong honey jealous?" Meredith smirked at him. "Anyway I better go other wise I'm going to be late." She winked at him the walked off to the cafeteria.

When she got there Derek was coming out of the line with to coffees. She grabbed one of him then sat down at a table.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"No problem. So was that-"

"Yeah."

"Dick head."

Meredith laughed. "Yeah he is. You know the funny thing? I'm not even sad that I broke it off with him. I'm happy. It's like he was tying me down or something."

"Meredith.Your lying." He didn't believe her.

"I'm not Derek. Seriously I am fine. I just want him to leave me alone."

"Do you need help with that?"

"What? Him leaving me alone? Why? What have you got up your sleeve?"

"Ahhh so many questions so little time."

"Answer me!"

"Well you could pretend to start dating George."

"That wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because I've told him about a million times before that I don't see George in that way."

"Bummer."

"Wait! What about you? Come on It'll be fun. Give us a chance to catch up." Meredith was so sure he would say yes.

Derek grinned on the inside. He had been hoping she would say that. That's why he suggested George because he knew Meredith didn't see him in that way and there was no one else to do it.

"I don't know Mer."

"Oh come on Derek! Don't be a party pooper."

"So is this a party to you? Well if it is you will have to ask yourself something. Will it end in happiness or tears?"

Meredith stared at him. He stared back.

"Happiness."

"Are you sure?"

Meredith nodded. "I'm not happy with him. But I need someone, you know other wise I start drinking. I never drank when I had you, I never drank when I had Justin, but I drink when I have no one. It's like it fills the emptiness in my life. Alcohol never lets you down."

"Did I let you down?"

Meredith nodded "A little bit"

"I'm so sorry."

"I know. You can stop saying that to me."

"Ok so when is our big date?"

"Tomorrow. I have a day off."

"I can take tomorrow off. Richard doesn't even want me here until Thursday."

"Ok. Well guess what your taking me on a fairy boat ride."

"Sure."

"Ohhh but I like the early ones. So you can come pick me up around 8 tomorrow morning."

"Ok so now that's out of the way, tell me about your life in the last three years."

* * *

_ok so that was the second chapter. did you like it? plz hit the little purple button!_

_thanks 4 all ur gr8 reviews!_

_Caitlin xxx _


	3. Merabelle

Meredith ran down the stairs to answer the door. She was running late she still had a towel wrapped around her head and her body. She ran down to the door and could see Derek on the other side. Some times she hated those glass doors. She flung open the door.

"Hey. I'll be 5 minutes. Come in. Izzie's at work and George left with Rachel." She ran back up the stairs and got changed. When she came back down Derek was at the kitchen table eating a bowl of muesli. She stared at him.

"What? I was hungry!"

"You…What…oh don't worry. Come on lets go!"

"I want to finish my breakfast." He stated.

"Oh my god." Meredith put her bag down and went into the lounge room and turned on the TV. A few minutes later Derek came and sat down next to her.

"So what are we watching?"

"Nothing, were meant to be going out."

"I don't feel like going out."

"Were going out."

"Oh but its'such a long way to the harbor."

"Fine we'll go get coffee."

"Now coffee sounds good." He jumped up from the couch and grabbed his keys. "Are you coming?"

"Yes I'm coming."

* * *

They went to a near by coffee shop. 

"So Dr.Sheppard what is the point of this great plan of yours to get him away from me if he doesn't even know that I'm here?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Ummm." Derek looked around like he was trying to find his answer. He looked back at Meredith who raised an eye brow at him.

"I'm waiting."

"I don't know. It was an excuse to spend some time with you." He smiled but then quickly added. "To catch up."

"I thought we caught up yesterday at lunch."

"We did, but obviously more then what we talked about yesterday happened in 3 years."

"Admit it you've got it bad for me!" Meredith joked.

"Oh ha ha very funny. Don't flatter yourself to much!"

"OH don't worry I won't. I'm just speaking the truth!"

Meredith's cell went off.

"Oh sorry." "Hello?" "George. What's wrong?" "OH MY GOD! Are you serious?" "Ok I'll be right there." She hung up.

"Shit Derek I'm sorry. I have to go to the hospital to you mind giving me a lift?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you soon ok?" Meredith called as she jumped out of Derek's car and ran into the hospital.

She ran into Izzie in the hall way.

"Mer what are you doing here? Your off today."

"Rachel is having her baby! She's in labor!"

"Holy shit! Let's go."

Izzie and Meredith ran into Rachel's room. Where she was very in labor.

"Hey guys." George said from a seat behind them.

Izzie and Meredith flung around. "Why aren't you next to your wife?"

"I passed out. I can not handle all the screaming!" He said sounding nauseous.

"Jeeze George." Meredith and Izzie were soon at Rachel's side holding her hands.

"Ahhh Rachel you're squeezing my hand too tight." Izzie exclaimed.

Half an hour later Rachel was holding her new born in her hands, with George beside her.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl. Do you have any ideas for names?"

"Merabelle." George said.

"Merabelle, well we haven't heard that one before." The nurse said

"It's a combination of Meredith and Isabelle." Rachel said smiling at Meredith and Izzie.

"Oh George, Rach you didn't have to do that." Izzie exclaimed.

"No we wanted to we couldn't decided on a name so we made one up."

"Well it's really nice of you guys." Meredith said graciously. "Anyway I have to go so happens I was out when you called me. So I'll see you guys later."

Meredith began to walk down the hallway, when he came up to her.

"Meredith can we talk?"

"I've told you already I have nothing to say to you." Meredith continued to walk down the hall picking her pace up. Justin swerved in front of her, so she was facing him.

"Please." He said with pleading eyes.

"Fine but you get 2 minutes."

"Ok. So you know I'm so sorry for what I did and I want to work this out, I do because I love you Meredith I do."

"Yeah you love me so much you cheat on me. Great way to show it! Go you!" Meredith said sarcastically.

"Mer I-"

"Who is she anyway? What's her name? Where does she work? How much did you pay for her?"

"I didn't pay anything for her! Her name is Jessica. She's a nurse here in the hospital."

"She works in the hospital."

"Yeah"

"So have I done any surgeries with her?"

He nodded "A few"

"Well I'd like to meet her."

"What?"

"You heard me I'd like to meet her. Where is she?"

"She should be at one of the nurse's stations."

"Thank you."

Meredith walked off to a nurse's station.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A nurse said.

"Hey Glenda. Um is there a nurse of the name Jessica around here somewhere? You know blonde a body to kill for."

"Oh her. Yeah she just went to assist Dr.Karev with a patient. Room 567."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She knocked on the door before entering.

"Meredith what's up?" Alex greeted her.

"How long are you going to be here?"

"10 minutes at the most. Why?"

"I just need to talk to Jessica here." Meredith said indicating to the nurse.

Jessica's eyes widened.

"Sure you can have her in 5 minutes"

"Thanks Alex." Meredith smiled at the nurse then walked out. 5 minutes later nurse Jessica walked out of the room nervously.

"Hey" Meredith greeted

"Hello"

"Don't worry I'm not going to lash out on you or anything. I just want to know a few things that's all."

"Ok"

"Come on we'll go get a coffee."

* * *

_I had no idea what that chapter was about. i really want mer and der together im just want to think of the perfect way 2. any ideas? would really b appreciated!_

_thanx 4 all ur reviews again!_

_Caitlin xxx _


	4. SMACK!

I apologize to **Derek and Meredith forever** if a line in my fic was similar to one in another fic. I didn't relize at the time when I wrote it. Thank you for pointing this out and in the future I will make sure I read my work before I post it.

Just realized I haven't done a disclaimer and I better do one incase I get sued!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in Grey's anatomy except for the characters I create that aren't in the show.

* * *

Jessica sat nervously across from Meredith. 

"You said you wanted to ask some questions?" She said nervously.

"Yeah. Just a few."

"Shoot."

"Why would you sleep with him if you knew he had a fiancé?"

"I didn't. He told me you were his sister that didn't believe in sex and that's why we had to sneak around."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah'

"What a dick head!"

"Yeah he is. Trust me if I new he even had a girlfriend I wouldn't have done it. I'm not that type of person."

"Ok I believe you. The rest of my questions are really pointless now so thanks."

"No problem Dr.Grey."

"Please call me Meredith."

"Ok bye Meredith."

"Bye."

Meredith went off to find Justin. She found him walking down the hall. Izzie, George, Cristina, Alex and Bailey were in a room nearby and Derek was at the nurses station.

As she walked by Derek caught her arm. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that look, don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry nothing I'm about to do seems stupid to me." She winked at him then walked up to Justin.

"Did she know that I was your fiancé? Did she even know you had a fiancé?"

"What? Can we talk about this privately?"

"No" Meredith voice raised a little "You tell me now or I will expose you for the bastard you are and ruin your career."

"Fine. Yes she new you were my fiancé. She did it for kicks."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Are you serious?" Meredith was practically yelling and didn't notice the crowd that was gathering.

"Yes but I love-"

SMACK!

Meredith punched him in the nose.

"OW! SHIT! What the hell did you do that for?"

"You're right I'm sorry let me look at that." She grabbed his nose and twisted it then kneed him in the balls.

"SHIT!"

"Hurts doesn't it? You better get your nose looked at, it may be broken. You lying son of a bitch!"

Meredith confidently walked past Bailey and the other interns. She walked to the Chiefs office.

Meredith knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called form inside. "Meredith how can I help you."

She sat down. "Ummm what would happen to a doctor if they attacked another doctor?"

"What did you do Meredith?"

"I broke Dr.Matthew's nose then kneed him in the balls." She said quickly.

"Oh ok. Why did you do it?"

"He cheated on me then continued to lie to me. I lost it."

"Meredith-"

"I know you're probably going to suspend me or something."

"No I'm not. Just don't let it happen again."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you." She jumped up and hugged him. "Bailey's probably going to kill me though."

"Yeah probably. Now go!"

"Ok bye Chief."

She walked over to the elevator, but decided it was taking too long so went to the stairs.

She began walking down the stairs about half way down Derek was running up. He grabbed both her arms, but nor hard.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid!"

Meredith laughed. "That wasn't stupid was it?"

"That could have gotten you suspended."

"But I didn't."

"God you're amazing."

"Why thank you. Um do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Izzie's cooking."

"Sure I'd love to."

"Great! I'll tell Izzie."

"OK well I got to get going, show the chief these results."

"Ok."

"C'ya"

"Bye."

He leant over and kissed her cheek, then continued running up the stairs. Meredith leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"Hope I'm not ruining your day dreams Dr.Grey." Justin said. He was so jealous.

Meredith jumped. "Yeah actually you did. They just turned into a nightmare."

"Really." He took a step towards her, challenging her to do something.

"Yes." She too took a step forward.

"I dare you. Do something."

Meredith lifted her hand.

"Oi!" Bailey yelled at them. "Grey you've already made your point."

"Got told." Justin said.

"Oh don't even get me started on you!" Bailey turned her attention to him and started walking towards him with her finger raised "**You** don't even deserve to ever talk to her again. **You** deserve no one and **you** better go now before I do double the damage she did!" She yelled at him. "Come on Grey You're working with me for the rest of your shift." She pulled Meredith away and whispered in her ear "Well done."

"Thank you."

* * *

Later on that day after all the 'Way to go Dr.Grey' compliments from staff. She finally found Izzie. 

"Izzie where have you been I've been looking for you all day!"

"Oh hi Mer, sorry I had to watch a patient for a couple of hours but I saw you kick his ass. I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Thanks Iz. But are you still making dinner tonight?"

"Yeah defiantly."

"Good because I invited some one. Anyway I have to go talk to you soon."

"Who did you invite? OH MY GOD! You invited him!"

"Depends which him you're talking about."

"That means I have to make dinner for Alex, you, George, Rachel, me and your Mcdreamy. That's six people. Plus a screaming baby."

"No there's no screaming baby. Rachel's mum is looking after Merabelle. How did you know who _he_ is, it could have been anyone."

"Oh come on Mer I know you and I know one day you two are going to have little Merder's ok? I'll see you later."

Izzie skipped away pleased with herself.

_

* * *

Ok so next the dinner? But what will happen? Well someone out there knows because they gave me the idea! So romantic I just have to think up a setting for it._

_So did you like it? If so please tell me!_

_Hit the little purple button!_

_Thanx xxx Greyaddict_


	5. I'm falling for you

Izzie was busily cooking in the kitchen, when George came home.

"Hey Izzie." He greeted. "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna."

"Oh yum. Where's Meredith?"

"Upstairs. She invited Mcdreamy over."

"Really? That's interesting."

"George I think that's the biggest word I've ever heard you say outside of the hospital."

"Oh ha ha very funny. Where's Alex? Rachel will be here in 5 minutes, she just went to drop of Merabelle at her moms"

"Ok Alex is upstairs having a shower so I guess you can set the table."

"Thanks Izzie."He said sarcastically.George got out the knives, fork's and plates and proceeded to set the table.

"How do I look? Is it to over the top? Not over the top enough? What? Just tell me." Meredith came up behind them.

Izzie looked Meredith up and down. She was wearing jeans, a long sleeved shirt and some earrings.

"You look good."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes Meredith I'm sure."

"Ok. Is there anything I can do?"

"No Mer you can't cook."

"Can I help George?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea last time you set the table you dropped three plates and smashed them."

"Thank you so much, you make me feel so good about myself. Come on give me something to do."

There was a knock at the door

"You can answer the door."

Meredith began to walk over to the door and opened it thinking it was Rachel, while saying. "Really Izzie you think to little of me. Just because I can't set the table and cant cook doesn't mean I can't do other things."

She turned towards the door. "Oh hi, sorry I thought you were someone else."

"It's ok, so you can't set the table?"

"Oh shut up." She pulled him through the door.

"Hey Mcdreamy." Izzie called from the kitchen

"Hello Isabelle." He called back sarcastically, smiling, realizing he's old nick name was still being used, also remembering Izzie hated being called Isabelle.

"Uh" She said "I hate you!"

Meredith laughed. She was relived that after so long Izzie and Derek still got along great.

About five minutes later everybody was seated at the table and Derek and Rachel were introduced.

* * *

After dinner Rachel and Meredith were clearing up. 

"So what's with you and Derek?"

"Nothing. Were just friends. I don't know if he even sees me like that anymore."

"Well the way he was looking at you tonight I reckon he does."

"What do you mean? He was not looking at me."

"Face the facts Mer, he's got it bad for you."

"That's what I said." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey Mer I think I might shoot off, I've got an early start tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Rachel."

"You to." Rachel said.

"Um hang on Derek I'll come out with you." Meredith called. She wiped her hands and followed him out the door.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure."

They walked along side by side just enjoying each other's company. Occasionally one of them would look at the other then look away, before the other saw.

They were rounding a corner when Meredith tripped and started to fall to the ground. Quickly Derek grabbed her. They starred at each other faces inches apart.

"Should I do something?" Derek asked himself "I will, I'll kiss her. But what if she rejects me?" He starred into her eyes.

"Oh bugger it!" He said out loud.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She was a little startled at first, although she expected it. But she soon eased into it and enjoyed kissing him again. She wished they could have stayed in that moment forever, it was so perfect. They pulled apart and Derek took her hand and kissed it.

He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They didn't speek for a long time.

"Thanks for catching me." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure." He replied.

She looked up at him and kissed again.

Everything right then was perfect as far as they were concerned.

* * *

_OK did you like it? Did you not like it? Next chapter is going to be...its hard to explain, but it will make you hate justin a whole lot more. lol_

_Anywayz hit the little purple button!_

_Thanx Greyaddict xxxx _


	6. Cracking

When Meredith came back into the house she went into the living room and collapsed on the couch grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Izzie asked.

"Isn't life great?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Yeah you're right, it is great."

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Meredith?" George said coming up behind Izzie.

"I'm right here George."

Izzie sat on the table across from Meredith. "Ok let's try to work this out. You were normal when you left and not normal when you came back so something must have happened. The question is what?"

"I'm no longer single that's what." Meredith smiled. She jumped up off the couch and began to climb the stairs "Goodnight Izzie. Goodnight George." She called as she got at the top.

"Oh shit. I knew it. Meredith come back." Izzie went up chasing after her.

When Izzie got into Meredith's bedroom, she told her everything. They had a long girly chat.

* * *

A few days later Justin was walking home from the hospital. He found these days the fresh air calmed him. He was about half way through the car park when something caught his eye. Meredith, waiting at a car. He went and sat down on a bench nearby curious as to what she was doing. 

About five minutes later no other then Dr.Sheppard came walking up to the car. Meredith's face broke into a smile when she saw him. They shared a heated kiss before they got into the car.

At that moment, he cracked.

* * *

Meredith was exhausted, she needed at least half an hour of sleep. She slipped into an on call room and was about to jump onto one of the beds, when Justin burst into the room and locked the door. She jumped in shock. 

"Justin what do you want? You scared me."

He began to walk towards her. "What were you doing with him last night? You love me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your precious Mcdreamy."

"Justin I'm moving on and you should be to."

He continued to walk towards her until she had her back against the wall.

"Stop coming towards me!"

"I love you." He pressed his body up against hers and put his face in her hair.

She tried to get out of his grip. "You're scaring me. Please don't." She had tears in her eyes.

"It won't work this time. I won't let you go." He kissed her hard.

"Stop it." She yelled.

He ran his hands up her thigh and underneath her scrub shirt. He felt her all over. He ran his hand through her hair.

"STOP IT! GET OFF ME!" She screamed.

Someone tried to get inside the room.

"Get off Justin."

"No they won't be able to get in." He kissed her again forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

"STOP IT!" There were tears streaming down her face.

He began to undo her scrub pants.

CRASH

The door burst open. He jumped back from her. She fell to the ground in a heap crying.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She heard Alex's voice.

"I didn't do anything."

"Can I have some help here?" He yelled out into the hall. A couple of interns came into the room. "Keep him here." Alex instructed. He looked over at Meredith. Her lipstick was smeared across her cheek and her hair was amess. He walked over to her and helped her up. "Shhhhh your ok now." He said soothingly. "Come on, I'll take you to the chief so you can tell him what happened. Ok?"

Meredith nodded gasping for breath.

_

* * *

Ok so who hates Justin? If you absolutely despise him plz tell me. I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow but I'm not making any promises._

_Thanx so much 4 all ur review Oh a really special thank u 2 an anonymous reviewer **Kate **thanks so much 4 ur review I loved it! Next time leave Ur email so I can message u back straight away, same goes 4 all my other anonymous reviewers! Thanx and leave ur email!_

_So hit the little purple button!_

_Greyaddict xxx_


	7. Be Strong

When they got to the chiefs office the chief wasn't there so Alex carefully placed Meredith down in a chair and paged Richard.

"Alex?" She asked sniffling.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much."

"No problem Mer. I would like to think you would do the same thing."

Meredith laughed "So if you were getting attacked by a woman, I will come and save you."

"Exactly! Or by a man"

Meredith's expression went from a playful one to a painfully serious one "Please don't tell anyone. I don't need any pity."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He went over and hugged her. "You're going to be ok Mer."

"I know."

Richard walked into the office. "What's going on?"

"Chief can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Ok"

Meredith watched as Alex explained what he had seen and did. A few minutes later Alex walked off and Richard came into his office. He pulled up a chair so he was sitting in front of her.

"I haven't seen anything like this in all my years at this hospital and it will be treated harshly. Meredith I've called the police and there going to come and get a statement from you. I know it's probably going to be hard, but it has to be done."

"Ok." Meredith nodded.

"Ok you can stay in here for a while. I have to go do something."

Meredith nodded.

* * *

Derek had just got to work and was wondering what all the commotion was about. He approached an intern. 

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Dr.Sheppard."

"What's going on?"

"Rumor has it that Dr.Matthew sexually assaulted Dr.Grey."

"What? Where is he?"

"A couple of people are holding him in the on call room down the hall."

"Thank you." He began walking down the hall to the on call room. There were people crowding around the door. He pushed past the people until he was in the room. Justin looked up from where he was sitting on the bed. He smiled at Derek then stood up.

"You son of a bitch." He walked over to him. "You son of a bloody bitch!"

"What are you going to do? You can't do shit!" Justin snapped.

Derek lifted his arm and punched him in the eye.

"FUCK!" Justin yelled.

"If there weren't so many people here to witness it, I would do a lot worse."

Derek turned around and pushed out of the room. People staring at him.

He saw Alex. "Where is she?"

"Chief's office."

"Thanks."

* * *

The chief came into the room. "He's coming up in a minute, so you can go and wait for the police to take you down to the station at the nurse's station." 

"Ok."

Richard hugged her. "Be strong Mer."

She walked out of the room and towards the elevator as she approached them the doors opened. There he was smiling at her.

She turned left and took the stairs. She looked behind her. He was still looking at her with no remorse, no regret and no heart. She looked away and pushed open the door for the stairs. About half way down she leaned against the wall and slowly made her way down to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. One tear fell and she couldn't stop the rest…

* * *

Derek ran up the stairs, he rounded a corner and saw her. His heart broke to see her there in the middle of the stair well crying. 

Meredith looked up when she saw someone approaching. The look in his eyes told her that he knew. As always the hospital pulled through with the gossip traveling quickly.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She fell into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gently rocked her.

"I guess you know then?"

"Yeah." He kissed her temple. "He know has a black eye because of me."

Meredith laughed and started to pull herself up. "I have to go the police are taking me down to the station to get a statement."

"Ok. Do you want me to come over tonight?"

"Maybe. I might not be home."

"Ok." He pulled her in for a hug then kissed her tenderly.

He watched as she began walking down the stair well again before turning around to go to Richards's office.

* * *

When Derek got off that night he went to Meredith's. Izzie answered the door. 

"She hasn't been home yet but I called her about 5 minutes ago and she said she was fine. She also said that she's not at a bar and she safe and apparently only you would know where she is."

"Hello to you to Izzie."

"I'm just telling you."

"Ok tell George I said hello."

"Wait you know where she is?"

"I think so. C'ya Izzie."

"Bye." She called after him.

* * *

Derek pulled up and parked his car next to her's. He could see her walking around his trailer looking in his cupboards. She pulled out a pan. She turned around and saw him walking towards the trailer. He opened the door. 

"Please tell me you're not cooking."

"Hey! I'm not that bad. I'm just not as good as Izzie."

"Last time you cooked it was popcorn in a bag and you managed to turn it to dust."

"Oi! I only burnt half of it. The other half was edible."

"How are you?"

"How do you think?" Her eyes were on the verge of tears.

"Hey. Don't cry. You're safe here." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Now you are going to sit down and watch some TV while I cook you dinner. I don't want you burning the place down."

"Ok."

Half an hour later they were sitting together eating spaghetti bolognaise while watching a medical drama on TV. Meredith was intently watching it telling them what they were doing wrong even though they couldn't hear her. Derek was enjoying watching her.

"No don't do that. Jeeze you wonder where these people went to med school."

"It's just a TV show."

Meredith smiled at him "Shut up."

He stood up and took there plates. Meredith checked her watch and turned off the TV.

"Early start tomorrow." She stated.

Derek turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Derek I'm not taking any time off."

"Come on." He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. "I think you should."

"I'm not going to."

"We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Derek-"

She was cut off by a passionate kiss. He smiled coyly at her and pulled the covers over her.

"I don't feel like sleeping."

"You have to."

He saw the fear in her eyes.

"I'm here." He wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok"

Meredith believed him. She slowly fell asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep…

_

* * *

Hope you liked it! Nxt chapter. Why isn't it a peaceful sleep?_

_Lolz anyway thanx 4 all ur reviews! I loved them! There were so many!_

_Thank you **SO **much!_

_Greyaddict xxx_


	8. Hardly Standing

_He began to untie her scrubs viciously._

"_STOP! "She yelled._

_He pressed his lips hard against hers._

"_There's no point yelling no ones going to come."_

_And he was right this time no one came..._

* * *

"Hey Mer. Mer shhhhhh. It's alright." 

Meredith opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She looked up into Derek's warm eyes.

"Hey it's ok." He wiped the tears of her cheeks and held her face in his hands. "I really think you should take the day off."

"I'm not taking the day off. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine." Meredith got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen, where she poured Derek and herself a coffee. She handed him his coffee and began to get changed and pack her scrubs. She could feel him looking at her. "I'm not taking the day off."

"I didn't say anything."

She turned around to face him "You didn't have to." She went back to getting changed. She felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Derek I'm late enough as it is."

"You can't be late because your not going in."

Meredith picked up her bag and spun around in his arms. She kissed him on the nose. "That's what you think." She ducked down and out of his arms, grabbed her keys and ran out to her car. She was very amused when Derek came running out in his boxers and stood in front of her car. Meredith revved her engine playfully.

"Fine but at least wait for me to get changed before you go." Derek called through the glass.

"What? You're not going like that?" She called back playfully.

"Oh ha ha." Derek called as he went inside.

Once Derek was out of sight Meredith's face saddened and she stopped the act she was doing to convince Derek she was alright. Meredith remembered back to her dream. She shuddered and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

* * *

"Grey?" Bailey was surprised to see her intern here today. "Wasn't expecting you here today." 

"Either were a lot of other people."

"Well you're here and you're late! So go down to room 1729 the rest of your fellow interns should be there already."

Meredith nodded and made her way down to the room. On her way there she passed the on call room Justin had attacked her in. Meredith slowed down as she passed it and looked inside. Painful memories flooded back into her mind. Meredith placed her hand on the huge bruise on her neck, tears began to slowly form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and faced her back to the room. She noticed some nurses looking at her. She flashed them a quick smile and continued on her way.

When she entered the room. Dr.Burke, Cristina and Alex looked very surprised to see her. George had a look of relief on his face, he was glad to see her and Izzie looked at her friend sympathetically. They soon left the room.

"Hey Mer." George greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." Meredith said sarcastically as they entered another room. Ms. Brianna Woods was in this room she had a tumor pressing against one of her lungs. She was 27.

After 5 minutes of discussing her case Burke asked Meredith to stay with her and run some tests.

As Meredith was checking her vitals Brianna looked carefully at Meredith.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed "That bruise on your neck must have hurt."

"I don't remember how it happened I just remember how much it hurt after wards."

"Are you the doctor that got sexually abused yesterday?" Brianna said getting straight to the point.

Meredith nodded. "How'd you here that?"

"Nurses."

"Jeeze! If you ever want gossip you go straight to them."

"It takes a lot of courage to come back the day after."

"I'm an intern. No matter what happens you don't want to miss out on a piece of the action."

"You sound like my brother when he was an intern."

"Really? Where's your brother work?"

"He moved over to Australia to work a few years back. So how are you coping?"

"With being an intern or what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday."

"I keep telling everyone I'm fine. But the truth is I'm hardly standing."

* * *

_Sorry it was so short i didnt know how to end it and i thought it was a good line to end it on. so..._

_Thanx so much 4 all ur reviews! luved them!_

_Hit the little purple button!_

_Greyaddcit xxx _


	9. Deep confessions

"_I keep telling everyone I'm fine. But the truth is I'm hardly standing."_

* * *

"Wow deep confessions to a patient." Brianna stated. 

Meredith smiled. "You don't know me so you can't be worried about me, everyone else can."

"I like you. You're down to earth."

"Why thank you I appreciate it."

They both jumped when a voice cleared behind them. Burke was leaning against the door frame looking at them.

"Dr.Grey I thought I asked you to run some tests on Brianna, not have a heart to heart convocation. Now go take her down for a MRI. You can meet Dr.Sheppard down there, he's waiting for the both of you."

"Yes Dr.Burke, sorry."

"Oh and Meredith?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to talk to you later."

"Ok."

Burke left the room.

"Jeeze sorry did I get you in trouble?"

"No this isn't what he wants to talk about

"No that's not what he wants to talk about."

Meredith wheeled Brianna down to the get her MRI.

"Nice of you two to join us." Sheppard greeted them.

"Sorry about that doc. Mer and I were having a little chat."

"Really? What about?"

"Oh just about what happened to her yes-"

"Nothing." Meredith butted in quickly before repeating herself slowly. "Nothing."

"Ok." Derek looked suspiscially at Meredith who avoided eye contact with him. "Well then let's get you ready!" He declared.

While Brianna was getting her MRI done Derek watched as Meredith looked at her patient.

"Stop looking at me." Meredith always knew when he was looking at her.

"I was not." He took at step closer to her.

"You were to. I can always tell. You know that."

"Yeah. Yeah I do"

"Then stop."

"I'm worried about you."

"I know."

"Maybe you should consider seeing someone." Derek bit his lip at this. He wasn't sure at how she would take it.

"Maybe I will." She turned and gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"Really?" Derek was startled at her response

Meredith shrugged "I 'spose It can't hurt."

Derek stood close to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"How's she going?" Derek and Meredith jumped back from each other as Burke entered the room.

"She has a small tumor in the left side of her brain. Shouldn't be to hard to remove and she should recover in no time."

"That's good. So you two are…together. Isn't that against hospital rules?"

"You know were against the rules, thats why you and Cristina stayed secret for so long." Meredith said to him defending her relationship.

"Touché Meredith. What time should Chrissie and I come over for dinner tonight?"

"Around seven." Burke turned around to walk out the door. "Oh and Burke you better not call her Chrissie to her face I did once and got her drink all over me."

"I'll remember that." Burke said with a smile as he left the room.

"You better go get her out of there." Derek said indicating towards Brianna.

"Yep."

* * *

Meredith wheeled Brianna back to her room. 

"So am I going to be alright?"

"You should be fine nothing Derek and Dr.Burke can't fix."

"_Derek_? And _Dr.Burke_. So you call one of them by there first name and the other the way your supposed to call them?"

"What? I didn't say Derek I said Dr.Sheppard."

"No-No you didn't" Brianna raised an eyebrow at her.

"Common mistake then."

"I'm sure."

Meredith smiled at her patient, put her finger to her lips and gave her a small wink.

* * *

Later that day Meredith met up with Cristina while getting changed to go home. 

"Hey Cristina." Meredith smiled.

"Hey."

"How are ya?"

"Good." Cristina replied. Her head not being able to be seen as she rummaged through the contents of her locker. She poked her head out. "What about you?"

"I think I might go see a therapist."

"What! Why!" Cristina was shocked at the thought.

"Well apart from what happened yesterday. I had a nightmare."

"Yeah but 1 nightmare isn't a reason to go forking out your money. Shrinks don't help anyway. They sit there and pretend to take notes when really I think they're paying no attention and drawing freaking smiley faces!"

"Cristina this is for my own good. I walked past the room and I froze I couldn't move. I nearly broke down crying."

"But you keep saying you're fine."

"Yeah that's what I _say_." Meredith grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. "C'ya tonight Chrissie."

"What did you call me!" Cristina said in a threatening voice.

"Hey Burke called you it." Meredith called as she walked out the door.

"Oh did he now." Cristina said to herself clenching her fists.

* * *

When Meredith got home George was in the lounge watching one of Ellis Grey's surgeries and Derek was helping Izzie in the kitchen. 

"Hey." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Derek get back to making that salad." Izzie yelled at him. Derek winked at Meredith and went back into the kitchen. "When are Burke and Cristina getting here?"

"Seven but they'll probably be late I told Cristina that Burke called her Chrissie."

"You what?" Izzie immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Remember what she did to you when you called her that Mer?" George asked coming up behind them.

"Ahhh George so nice of you to join us." Izzie said sarcastically "Go set the table."

"No I don't think I want to."

"What?"

"You didn't ask nice enough."

"George will you _please_ go set the table."

"Why yes Izzie I would be glad to."

Izzie smiled sarcastically at George and went back to cooking the meal.

They didn't notice that while they were fighting that Mer and Der had slipped out side and were sitting on the steps.

Derek broke the silence between them. "So that's the last time I'm helping Izzie in the kitchen. She gets a little too stressed out"

Meredith laughed. "Yeah I gave up helping her a long time ago."

"So how are-"

"Fine." Meredith cut him off.

"What were you talking about to Brianna today?"

"Stuff."

"Meredith?" He wasn't convinced.

"About what happened"

"I thought that might have been it."

"Yeah…"

"Do you still want to go-?"

"Yep. I think it's for the best."

Cristina and Burke's car pulled up. Meredith stood up and took Derek by the hand.

"Come on we better go."

* * *

_ok im so sorry this took so long i had no idea wat 2 rite i didnt have much inspiration or ideas. So you betta give me some make me update faster!_

_lolz hope u guys had a gr8 new year. I went camping in busselton with a mate. Busselton is in Australia so most of you guys probaly have'nt heard of it or sumthin! anywayz... hope u liked it.  
_

_Show me your little purple button hitting skills.I want you 2 b as good as **Twisted Italian Leprechaun**__! She has gr8 purple button hitting skills!_

_thanx 4 all ur reviews!_

_Greyaddict xxx _


	10. HELP ME!

Ok I'm so sorry this isn't actually a chapter but I really need your help I am out of ideas. There is nothing inside my head! No ideas I mean, so I would really really really appreciate it if you guys could give me ideas, anything, I need ideas!

I was writing something but I decided I didn't like it. I have to write about the dinner so if you have any ideas for that or anything else something that happens at the hospital anything! Im begging you!

If you give me ideas i will update alot sooner!

Thank you so much for you reviews for my last chapter they were gr8!

Thank you!

Caitlin xxx


End file.
